Setlist in Guitar Hero 5
Guitar Hero 5 is the fifth main title in the Guitar Hero series of rhythm games. In the game, players use special instrument controls to simulate the playing of lead and bass guitar, drums, and vocals for numerous rock and other songs. Players are awarded points by performing specific actions on the controllers to match notes that scroll on screen that correspond with the appropriate instrument. Successfully hitting notes increases the player's scoring and performance meter, while missing too many notes will lower the performance meter and may cause the song to end prematurely. Songs can be played either by oneself, competitively with other players in several game modes, or cooperative with up to 3 other players in their own virtual band. While traditionally a four-player band can have one player on each instrument Guitar Hero 5 allows any 4-player combination of these instruments to be used, such as a band composed of four drummers. Guitar Hero 5 is also considered by its developers as an expansion of the series into more "social play", featuring modes such as Party Play that allow players to drop-in and out and change difficulty on the fly without worrying about failing out of a song or scoring points. In addition to on-disc content, Guitar Hero 5 is the first game in the series to reuse content from previous games in the series. Most of the existing downloadable content for Guitar Hero World Tour can be reused in Guitar Hero 5. For a small fee, players can import a selection of songs from Guitar Hero World Tour and Guitar Hero Smash Hits into Guitar Hero 5. Such content is incorporated into the main game modes. Main setlist Guitar Hero 5 features 85 songs, all based on master recordings or live performances, from 83 musicians contained on the game disc. Tracks from 30 artists represent their "music-rhythm video game debut". Brian Bright, project director for the game, has called the track list "fresh", with 25% of the songs released in the last 18 months, and more than 50% from the current decade. Unlike previous versions of the Guitar Hero series, where players must work through a career mode to unlock all the songs in the game, all songs in Guitar Hero 5 are unlocked and available to play in any mode from the start. However, a Career mode is presented in the game, similar to Guitar Hero: Metallica, in which players attempt to acquire a number of stars from their performances in earlier venues to unlock new venues. The song order within the venues remains the same regardless if playing alone or with others and the selection of instruments. Venues are generally ordered by overall song difficulty, with songs becoming more difficult in later venues. While many of Guitar Hero 5''s features was well-received by critics, they found the soundtrack to be the weakest feature of the game. The track list was cited as being "extremely diverse", and shows that "careful consideration for the most part" were made on the song selections to avoid songs with short-lived appeal. However, this diverseness was found to work against the game as well. Reviewers noted there would be a good chance players would find songs they liked, but at the same time, would also find songs they loathed. Erik Brudvig of IGN noted that while "the goal was to include a bit of everything", the diverseness of the track list is to "ensure that nobody will like everything on the disc". The soundtrack's diverseness also had an impact on the Career progression; while the guitar difficulty progression in the Career mode was considered strong and better than in previous games, it left the vocals and drummer progression "all over the place". The songs in Guitar Hero 5's track list are listed below, including the year of the song's recording, song title, artist, and venue where the song appears in the Career progression. Importable content At the game's release, 35 of the songs from World Tour and 21 from Smash Hits were importable into Guitar Hero 5 for a small fee (approximately $0.10 per song), and are treated as downloadable content for the game; the World Tour export was available on release, while the Smash Hits export was available a few days afterwards. All transferred songs will also work in the upcoming Band Hero. However, Guitar Hero 5 is not backwards-compatible with World Tour. The transfer process requires the player to enter a unique code from the World Tour or Smash Hits manual to access the ability to redownload all available songs as a pack (on the Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3) or individual songs (on the Wii) that have been updated to include the new features. Players on the Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3 can delete individual songs after downloading the pack. The songs that are not transferable are due to licensing issues, and are not due to technical issues, according to Director Brian Bright. Tim Riley, head of music licensing at Activision, stated that they will continue to seek licenses for more songs from previous games and downloadable content to be exported into Guitar Hero 5, but cannot guarantee that these songs will be licensed for future Guitar Hero games. While reviews appreciated Activision's efforts to allow the importing of songs from previous games, the small amount of tracks that were available at launch felt at odds with the impression that Activision had made of the process prior to the game's release. Downloadable content Guitar Hero 5 supports additional downloadable content, with the first songs made available shortly after the game's release. In addition, 152 of the current 158 downloadable songs for Guitar Hero World Tour are forward-compatible with Guitar Hero 5 and Band Hero; the existing content is automatically upgraded to include all features new to these games. } !style="background:#ddddee;" | Song title !style="background:#ddddee;" | Artist !style="background:#ddddee;" | Pack name !style="background:#ddddee;" | Release date |- |"Prodigal Son" (Live 1969) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Sept. 3, 2009 |- |"You Gotta Move" (Live 1969) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Sept. 3, 2009 |- |"Under My Thumb" (Live 1969) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Sept. 3, 2009 |- |"I'm Free" (Live 1969) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Sept. 3, 2009 |- |"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" (Live 1969) |The Rolling Stones |The Rolling Stones Live Track Pack |Sept. 3, 2009 |- |"100 Little Curses" |Street Sweeper Social Club |Street Sweeper Social Club Track Pack |Sept. 10, 2009 |- |"Fight! Smash! Win!" |Street Sweeper Social Club |Street Sweeper Social Club Track Pack |Sept. 10, 2009 |- |"Somewhere in the World It's Midnight" |Street Sweeper Social Club |Street Sweeper Social Club Track Pack |Sept. 10, 2009 |- |"Beautiful Thieves" |AFI |AFI Track Pack |Sept. 17, 2009 |- |"Girl's Not Grey" |AFI |AFI Track Pack |Sept. 17, 2009 |- | |AFI |AFI Track Pack |Sept. 17, 2009 |- |"Munich" |Editors |Single |Sept. 24, 2009 |- |"The Geeks Were Right" |The Faint |Single |Sept. 24, 2009 |- |"Dull Life" |Yeah Yeah Yeahs |Single |Sept. 24, 2009 |} References External links * Official Website Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero 5 Category:2009 video games Category:Lists Category:Guitar Hero 5 songs